Why You Not Love Me?
by ayano646cweety
Summary: bagaimana jika Rin menyukai Sesshomaru? apa yang akan terjadi setelah Rin mengatakan perasaannya?


"Tuan Sesshomaru... Aku... Aku... mencintaimu..."

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak ingin bermain-main untuk sekarang Rin."

"Tapi... Aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Diam dan tidurlah."

.

.

.

INUYASHA © TAKASHI RUMIKO

.

.

.

Aku tahu aku tidak pantas untukmu. Terlebih aku hanya seorang anak yang ditolong olehmu. Tapi... apakah aku salah, jika aku mencintaimu?

.

.

.

Warning! : OOC, gaje, abal, aneh, sok romantic padahal nggak, terlebih authornya baru.

Maka dari itu, selesai membaca fic aneh bin ajaib binti gaje bin abal ini, mohon direview ya...

.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

.

WHY YOU NOT LOVE ME?

Tak ada yang tahu perasaanku selama ini padanya, kecuali aku dan Tuhan. Tapi aku sunguh-sungguh ingin mengatakannya. Mengatakan yang sejujur-jujurnya tentang perasaanku padanya.

Tapi… aku tak sanggup mengatakannya. Tapi aku nekad untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya terhadapnya. Terlalu sakit kumenerima kenyataan bahwa dia… dia yang kusuka, bahkan mungkin cinta, sudah mencintai perempuan lain. Perempuan yang pasti lebih baik dariku.

**FLASHBACK**

Aku, hanya seorang perempuan lemah yang ditolongnya saat aku terluka parah akibat diserang binatang buas dihutan. Aku, Rin. Perempuan yang sudah jatuh cinta pada orang yang menolongku, yang selalu kusebut dengan embel-embel TUAN. Ya… maksudku Tuan Sesshomaru. Laki-laki yang dingin, cuek, dan sangat membenci adik tirinya, Inuyasha.

Tuan Sesshomaru bukanlah orang yang jahat, dia orang yang amat penyayang. Seperti sikapnya padaku selama. Dingin, tapi penuh perhatian. Yang membuatku lebih menyukainya. Lebih mencintainya.

"Rin? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kak Kagome padaku. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Dia adalah pacar Inuyasha. Orang yang mirip dengan cinta pertama Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Cepat kemari!" teriak Inuyasha yang dilanjut dengan dengusan Kak Kagome.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya… panggil aku kalau butuh sesuatu." Ucap Kak Kagome ramah padaku. Dia seorang perempuan yang baik. Bahkan sangat baik. Walau sering sekali bertengkar dengan Inuyasha.

"Baiklah." Ucapku ramah dan menatap langit biru lagi.

Benar-benar hari yang cerah. Aku suka keadaan didesa nenek Kaede. Semua orang disini ramah. Ditambah dengan rengekan dari anak-anak Kak Sango yang sangat menggemaskan. Mereka sering sekali memainkan telingan Inuyasha yang mungkin mereka anggap aneh.

Mataku berbinar saat Tuan Sesshomaru datang bersama pengawalnya Jaken. Aku berlari keluar rumah untuk memeluknya. Sudah 3 hari, dia meninggalkan desa. Karena dia punya urusan dikota.

"Tuan Sesshomaru!" teriakku seraya menghambur kedekapan Tuan Sesshomaru.

"Rin? Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Tuan Sesshomaru dengan senyumnya yang menurutku hanya untukku.

"Baik. Aku sangat rindu padamu." Ucapku yang masih memeluk erat Tuan Sesshomaru.

"Kau pintar sekali mencari muka dengan tuan Sesshomaru!" ucap jaken dengan nada kesal. Dia selalu saja cemburu jika aku bersama Tuan Sesshomaru. Maklumlah… dia memang selalu dicuekin sama Tuan Sesshomaru. Tapi anehnya, dia masih setia dengan tuan Sesshomaru.

"Bukankah yang selalu cari muka itu kau Jaken? Rin hanya melepas rindunya kok." Ucap Shippo membelaku. Aku tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukanku.

"Kau sudah kembali? Ayo masuk. Kagome dan Sango tadi sudah memasak makan siang." Ucap Nenek Kaede ramah yang langsung diberi senyum oleh Tuan Sesshomaru.

"Kakak sudah pulang! Inuyasha! Kemari!" ucap Kagome yang tampak senang tapi Inuyasha tampak jengkel. Aku jadi geli sendiri melihat adik tiri Tuan Sesshomaru itu.

"Aku pulang Kagome, Sango, Miroku, dan Kirara." Ucap Tuan Sesshomaru dengan datar.

"Kau tidak menyebut namaku?" ucap Inuyasha yang kesal. Akupun tertawa bersama yang lain. Tuan Sesshomaru hanya diam.

"Kau… tampak bahagia." Ucap Nenek Kaede disela-sela makan siang.

"Benarkah? Mungkin iya." Ucap Tuan Sesshomaru. Disitu, aku mulai berpikir. Apa yang membuat Tuan Sesshomaru senang. Apa karena bertemu denganku?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shippo.

"Kau tak perlu tahu!" ucap Jaken dengan suara yang dibuat dingin.

"Akan kuberitahu. Tapi nanti." Ucap Tuan Sesshomaru. Aku makin bingung.

Malamnya, aku melihat Tuan Sesshomaru berada diteras rumah sendiri menatap langit. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Indah bukan?" Tanya Tuan Sesshomaru padaku dengan tetap menatap langit.

"Benar." Jawabku.

"Tuan Sesshomaru…" ucapku lirih.

"Apa?" Tanya Tuan Sessomaru dan menatapku.

"Bolehkah aku jujur padamu?" tanyaku denga wajah tertunduk. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan tentang perasaanku padanya.

"Tentu." Ucap Tuan Sesshomaru seraya mengangguk.

"Aku… Aku…" ucapku terbata. Sungguh, lidahku kelu untuk mengatakannya. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya.

"Apa Rin?" Tanya Tuan Sesshomaru dengan nada penasaran.

"Menyukaimu… bukan! Mencintaimu." Ucapku lirih. Kata itu kulontarkan secara paksa dengan nada bergetar. Jantungku berdetak hebat. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Mataku perih. Wajahku memerah.

"Hahh?" ucap Tuan Sesshomaru yang kudengar terkejut.

"Rin…" ucapnya dan mengangkat wajahku.

"Tu-tuan Sesshomaru. A-aku benar-benar… Mencintaimu." Ucapku tepat saatku menatap matanya. Kulihat Tuan Sesshomaru kaget dengan mata yang membulat.

"Tuan Sesshomaru... Aku... Aku... mencintaimu..." aku mengulanginya lagi. Entah mengapa.

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak ingin bermain-main untuk sekarang Rin." Ucapnya yang kurasa agak marah.

"Tapi... Aku sungguh-sungguh." Ucapku lagi.

"Diam dan pergi tidurlah." Ucap Tuan Sesshomaru yang memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Aku hanya diam terpaku. Tetap menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Aku menangis. Entah mengapa air mataku tak mau berhenti. Apalagi saat Tuan Sesshomaru menyuruhku diam.

"Tuan… Sesshomaru…" ucapku lirih.

"Maaf Rin… Aku tak bisa." Ucapnya yang membuatku syok. Aku masih mencerna kata-katanya.

"Aku menyukai orang lain. Kau tahu Kagura? Dia… dialah yang membuatku gembira dan ingin kuceritakan pada kalian semua." Lanjutnya. Entah mengapa hatiku terasa sakit. Kepalaku pusing. Tubuhku bergetar lebih dan lebih hebat lagi. Wajahku memerah. Air mataku mengalir deras. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Dan kurasakan tubuhku panas. Aku lemas. Sangat lemas. Dan entah pandanganku mulai kabur. Dan… gelap.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku merasa sangat… Pusing? Dan aku teringat kejadian tadi malam. Aku mengedarkan seluruh pandanganku kesemua tempat. Kudapati Tuan Sesshomaru yang tertidur ditempat duduknya disebelahku.

"Rin? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Tuan Sesshomaru yang mulai terbangun. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf…" ucapnya lirih. Tapi aku mengerti maksudnya. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan berbalik membelakanginya. Aku tak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Kejadian yang membuatku sakit. Kejadian yang menurutku sangat menyeramkan. Aku tak ingin.

"Maaf… seandainya aku lebih dulu bertemu denganmu, aku pasti akan menyukaimu." Ucapnya yang membuatku tersentak. Dan berbalik menatap wajahnya yang terlihat letih.

"Tuan Sesshomaru…" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Aku sudah lama berteman dengannya. Jauh sebelum bertemu denganmu. Dia selalu membuatku tertawa. Saat ku katakan bahwa aku mencintainya, dia hanya terdiam dan memelukku. Lalu dia berkata bahwa dia juga mencintaiku. Saat itulah aku merasa paling bahagia. Sama seperti waktu kau mau ikut bersamaku. Aku juga merasa bahagia. Aku menyayangimu, Rin. Aku sangat kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku." Jelasnya.

Tapi entah mengapa aku tersenyum. Hatiku lega. Aku sudah merasa tak pusing. Dan ekspresiku membuat Tuan Sesshomaru tersenyum. Aku makin lega.

Dan saat itu, aku merasa beruntung. Karena, aku masih dianggapnya sebagai adiknya. Aku sendiri tak tahu. Mengapa aku sudah tak merasa hatiku tersayat. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku, Rin. Bisa mengubah perasaanku pada Tuan Sesshomaru dari cinta menjadi sayang. Aku bahagia. Lebih bahagia sebelum aku merasa mencintai Tuan Sesshomaru.

Walaupun tak bisa aku lupakan semua tentangnya. Sampai saat dia menjadi pengantin yang tampan dan ditemani pengantin cantik. Bernama Kagura…

~THE END~

Akhirnya fic gaje ini dah selesai.

Endingnya tambah gaje banget ya?

Maaf ya, kalau nggak sesuai.

PROTES ?

FLAME ?

EJEKAN ?

PUJIAN ?

KRITIKAN ?

Whatever. Silakan review. Mohon dengan amat sangat.


End file.
